


Kissing in the Rain

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, Triple Drabble, Wet Coulson is Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Rain' (unsurprisingly!) for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Daisy's never really understood the attraction of kissing in the rain before – she'd just assumed it was one of those bullshit romantic tropes that both movie makers and advertisers peddle. But she thinks she might change her mind now it's Coulson who's kissing her in the rain.

It's plastered his hair – what little he has – to his head, and it's rolling down his face and off his nose in big fat drops, but apparently neither one of them cares because his hands are cupping her face, and his tongue's hot and relentless in her mouth, and she can feel her desire surging through her body like a rising tide, threatening to overwhelm her when it peaks, like a tsunami wave overwhelming the land. (She must be thinking in water metaphors because of the heavy rain, she thinks mistily.)

He finally releases her mouth, their chests heaving, their hearts thumping in sync. "Daisy." His voice is soft, and he looks almost apologetic, or maybe it's just that he's rain-soaked. "We should get out of here."

"Mmm," she says, then drags the tip of her tongue along her still-tingling lower lip.

He puts his index under her chin, tilting her head up so he can look her in the eyes. "We're very wet – " he begins.

"I know I am," she blurts out, then flushes scarlet as his eyes go really wide in obvious shock, then he smirks. 

"Good to know," he says in a low, teasing tone. He pecks her lips with his. "We should get out of these rain-sodden clothes and get dry and warm."

"Yeah," she says, heaving a huge sigh.

"Let's continue this once we're back at the base," he suggests.

"Okay."

"And I promise to take care of your wetness." His accompanying laughter is distinctly filthy, she notices.


End file.
